Eternal
by VampireSa5m1993
Summary: Bella Swan was born in 1901 the same year as Edward Masen the two have met but one time even though they live in the same city. There family's have forced them to marry. Can they learn to love each other what happens when Edward dies?what willBella do? on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/n ok so this popped into my head the other day and I had to start writing it. This is my sixth story here on fan -fiction. Please let me know what you think should I continue? Please review! **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing but my ideas and plot. Everything else belongs to its respected owner.**

**Eternal**

**Eternal Chapter 1**

Mother loves to tell the story of how she met my father, and how in love she was with him the moment they met. Yet she will not allow me the chance to do the same. She will not allow me to wait until I meet the man with whom I fall head over heels in love with. No instead she insists I marry a stranger someone who she and father have chosen because said someone will be good for me, because said someone will be able to give me wealth and handsome children. Why can she not see that I want to find love like she did with my father. Why must I marry some man I know nothing about? Don't I deserve love? I would think that my mother of all people would understand after she sacrificed everything to be with my father. But no instead in three days time I will marry the wealthy and young Edward Masen. I wonder what he thinks about all of this I m sure he doesn't want to marry someone he doesn't know? I suppose that love no longer matters. What I what want is no longer relevant. I have no choice but to go through with this marriage if you can even call it that. I have always thought that two people should get married because they want the world to know how much they love one another. Like my parents did. But I was wrong all though I still think that, it seems that now marriage is all about money, public image, power, and convenience. It's about carrying on the family line and not brining shame to your family. My parents have told me that if I don't go through with this they will send me off to the nunnery. I shudder to think what my life would be if I were a nun. I'm not even sure that I can trust in god anymore. Not now that I m being forced into this sham. For that's what is they want me to marry Edward so that our families will be more powerful. Is it fare to force us into something simply so that we can move up in society? I shook my head these thoughts were getting me no where I was only managing to sink father into my depression.

It was noon and I was sitting in the parlor with my mother as our servant Liyla served us lunch, while I worked on my needlepoint. I had managed to stab myself with the needle several times already. My mother insisted I learn this skill even if it cost my fingers. I worked extra slow glancing at the clock every so often. I was anxious and more than depressed. Today was the final fitting for my, shudder, wedding dress. After lunch around one o clock the tailor was to arrive. I didn't want this I wanted to marry someone I loved. Not someone I knew nothing about someone I had met but once more than seven years ago. It had been at a birthday party for my soon to be husband. I wasn't there long and I spoke but one word to the boy. We had been ten and neither one of us were thinking of seeing each other again. Especially after I became sick and vomited all over him. I was sure once he remembered that I'd gotten sick all over him he would find me utterly repulsive. If he didn't think I was all ready. I sighed my life was never going to be the same. Once I married him I would be forced to leave home and live with the stranger that would call himself my husband.

I shuddered visibly when the bell rang signifying that someone was at the door. I suppressed a groan as Liyla returned a short plump woman following behind. My mother stood a large smile on her well aged face. I followed suit as my mother greeted the woman.

"Ah Linda I m so glad you could come" she cooed as if talking to a small child. It disgusted me how could she do this to me? Did nothing I wanted matter?

"Mother please!" I begged.

"I do not want this please call off this wedding" tears in my eyes I ran from the room. But I knew that no matter what three days from now I would become Mrs. Edward Masen.


	2. sneak peakan

**Important authors note.**

**Hey fan fiction universe i have a special announcement if you live in Ohio near the lake county area or even if you don't a very dear friend of mine recently lost everything in a house fire her and her three kids have nothing. but whatever we have been able to acquire so far. i can't stress enough how much it would mean if you made some kind of donation weather it be clothing toys or simple houses hold items. or to just wish us luck and hope that the news interview done on channel five news will help us to get what we need. if you want to know more or wish to ask questions please send me a pm. it would mean so much.**

**sincerely Sam**

Also I apologize for not updating in so long between school and my family I haven't had much time to focus on my writing but I promise that updates for all of my stories will be coming as soon as I can get them put up. I m working hard at everything and I hope to update with in the next week. To all of you reading this I can't express how much it means to me that you care enough to read my stuff and that you want more. So from the bottom of my heart thank you to all of my readers. An as an act of good faith here is a sneak peek at the next chapter of Eternal

**Sneak peak of**

**Eternal Chapter 2**

**Edward POV**

How could they do this to me? It wasn't fair I wanted to go to war. I wanted to fight for my country. Instead I was being forced to marry some girl I didn't know. She was bound to be hateful I m sure she can't wish to marry me. And if she does I m sure its for my money. No girl I have ever dated wants me for the man that I am. It's always about climbing the social ladder. Those girls never lasted long when ever I told them of my plans to go to war and marry when I returned. Immediately turned them off. It wasn't to much of problem honestly I hadn't cared but now my choices were being taken away. I would not go to war as I so badly wanted to. Instead I would be forced to go to work and to marry this stranger who would soon call herself my wife.

**Ok so it's not much but there you go.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my plot line and original characters blah, blah and etc, etc everything else belongs to its respected owner.**

**Eternal Chapter 2**

**Edward POV**

How could they do this to me? It wasn't fair I wanted to go to war. I wanted to fight for my country. Instead I was being forced to marry some girl I didn't know. She was bound to be hateful I m sure she can't wish to marry me. And if she does I m sure it's for my money. No girl I have ever dated wants me for the man that I am. It's always about climbing the social ladder. Those girls never lasted long when ever I told them of my plans to go to war and marry when I returned, it immediately turned them off. It wasn't too much of problem honestly I hadn't cared but now my choices were being taken away. I would not go to war as I so badly wanted to. Instead I would be forced to go to work and to marry this stranger who would soon call her-self my wife.

It was almost one-o-clock now, and the tailor was on the way with the tux that my mother had, had made for me. We were currently seated at the dinning room table consuming our lunch while mother blathered on and on about the upcoming wedding. I wanted nothing more than to run from the room and lock my self in my bedroom for the next year. Once I turned eighteen I would be free. Of course that didn't matter much as I would be married before I reached my June birthday. I was tempted to pack a bag and leave but I wasn't the kind of man that ran away. Not only that it would break my mothers heart and I simply could not do that to her. My father would want me to be a lawyer like him. I dreaded the thought of having to put in hours at the office while my estranged wife was at home cleaning and baking while I defended criminals and murders. I shuddered visibly at my imaginings. I had no choice they had been taken away and no amount of complaint would change that. In three days time I would be a married man, with all of my hopes and dreams crushed and taken away. I would be a prisoner in my own home unable to do the things I desired most.

The tailor arrived and I left the dinning room and walked down the thickly carpeted hallway towards my personal doom.

Bella POV

After the tailor left I excused myself and dashed upstairs to my room. Tears had been building in my eyes for the last half hour and I desperately needed to let them out. I through myself down on my bed and wept for hours. This marriage would be the death of me.

Edward POV

After the tailor left I dashed out of the house I needed to get a way. The desperate need to run was clawing at my insides. I felt as if my world was folding in on itself the impending wedding that would surely be my undoing. Was the cause of all this and I wanted nothing more than for the encroaching forest to swallow me up.

**A/N OK so I m really sorry it's so short but I promise chapter three is coming. With my sister just having her baby and other family stuff and school too. It's just hard to get time to really write and work on my stories. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n ok I m really sorry its been so long between updates and that again this is more of a stepping stone chapter. But enjoy none the less. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my plot line and original characters blah, blah and etc., etc. everything else belongs to its respected owner.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BELLA POV**

I'd spent the last two days locked in my room, refusing to eat or drink. My mother tried countless times to get me to come out of my room but I simply ignored her until she went away. On the third day I felt utterly defeated, I had no will to move from my position in the chair by my window. I hadn't slept a wink. The fear of being trapped in loveless marriage was too great. I know that it may be irrational but I could not help it. I had dreamt all my life of finding the man of my dreams falling head over heels in love with him and marrying him because we wanted to spend forever in each others arms. This was not what I wanted in the slightest. I loathed the idea of an arranged marriage. Not only that but the fact that I wasn't even allowed to meet with him until today our wedding day. It was archaic and cruel, in my opinion but I knew that I had no choice. Aside from running away and having nowhere to run too, there was nothing I could do.

I sighed as I heard my mother's all too familiar knocking; I rose from my chair swiftly and moved to the door. I took a deep breath before pulling it open.

"Mother" I greeted my voice dull. She beamed at me.

"Come now my darling it is your wedding day smile it won't kill you." I blanched as she mentioned my wedding turning to face her, my face settled into what seemed like a permanent grimace.

"I shall smile mother when I am dead and free of this loveless existence." she stared at me and shook her head her dark curls bouncing. I sighed It didn't matter what I said there was no getting out of this. I sighed as my mother guided me into the bath and began filling the tub. I studied my mother as she bustled around the room. I looked nothing like my mother, I looked more like my father I had his brown eyes and his thick dark hair.

I shook my head I still couldn't understand why they were doing this to me. They told me it was because they wanted me to have a good life, but I thought otherwise the Masen's were very well off and my parents simply wanted to climb the social ladder and I was there stepping stool to higher society. I groaned as my mother yanked me out of my night gown and forced me into the steaming water of the bath. She washed my hair while I washed my body. If I was being forced to marry I needed to at least smell civilized right?

I mean the last time I had seen the boy I was ten and I vomited all over him. I needed to at least be presentable I didn't want to be known as the ten year old who became ill on him at his birthday party.

I sighed as my mother guided me out of the tub and into a satin bath robe.

She led me back into my room before vanishing into my closet. She reappeared after a moment a white dress in her hands. I shut my eyes as she laid it on my bed; I silently reminded myself that it was either marry Edward or risk being disowned. I groaned as she forced me to sit at my vanity and she began to do my hair and makeup. An hour later I was in full wedding garb. My hair was curled and piled on top of my head my veil in place. The dress was beautiful but I couldn't help but hate it. I knew my mother had done wonders and in her eyes I was beautiful, but I felt fake. I closed my eyes and willed away the tears that wanted to fall. As my mother guided me from my room and out of the house. My father was already outside and he helped me into the automobile that would take us to the Masen's estate. I closed my eyes and tried to picture Edward Masen in my head. I wondered what he'd grown up to look like. I was sure he'd be handsome; he was very nice looking when we were kids. I shook my head like it would even matter.

The ride wasn't long and before I knew it I was being guided out of the car and into the large mansion that belonged to the Masen's the last time I was here I made a complete fool of myself. My worst fear besides being forced into this marriage was would he remember me as the vile ten year old girl who became sick all over him at his birthday party. It was one of the reasons I hadn't seen him in almost eight years, I'd been too scared but now I wasn't being given a choice. Given it happened over seven years ago, but I couldn't not remember it with god awful clarity. I heard collective gasps as we entered and I looked up to see whom if I remembered correctly Edward's mother Elizabeth.

"Isabella darling you look wonderful." she smiled at me and gave me a hug that I returned stiffly. This woman was my Mothers best friend and it had been her idea to force myself and her son to marry. My mother of course went along with anything Elizabeth wanted and my Dad and Edward senior went along with anything their wives wanted. I'd been royally screwed from the beginning. They all smiled at me.

"It's time" Elizabeth smiled, my mother followed her lead and my dad took my arm. My mother and future in laws went in to the room were the wedding was taking place. I could only imagine the four hundred or so people gathered just on the other side of the double doors in front of me.

"Daddy" I whispered trying not to cry. He looked at me and he was smiling. I had to bite my lip to hold back the tears.

"Please don't make me do this." he shook his head at me.

"It's going to be all right my dear you'll see. Edward will be good for you." he took my arm once again and gave my hand a little squeeze. There was no turning back now. That was my last thought as the doors swung inward and I began the long and slow march down the aisle.

**Edward POV**

The double doors swung inward and there on the arm of her father was my soon to be wife. She was nothing like I had imagined she was beauty in its purest form. Her eyes were the color of rich milk chocolate. Her skin the fairest ivory and her hair like an obsidian waterfall, with the most beautiful red tint piled on top of her head slight curls framing her face perfectly.

I gasped along with the gathered guests, my fears about marrying this beautiful woman were forgotten. She was strangely familiar, in a very calming way. She was a goddess pure and simple and I couldn't wait to call her mine. If her mind was as beautiful as she was she would be perfect. The wedding march was much too slow for my taste I wanted this girl to be up here with me already. I wanted to speak the words that would bind us. I had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but it only took one look at this girl to make me believe.

**Bella POV **

My breath hitched in my throat as I tried to breathe normally. There was no way that the beautiful bronze haired boy standing at the alter was waiting for me. His green eyes shone in the harsh lighting of the make shift chapel. I tried to pace myself tried to keep my steps in line with the wedding march that was progressing much too slowly. I could hardly believe that this creature before me was the same boy I last saw almost eight years ago. It was also very hard to imagine that in less than twenty minutes I would be married to him. I wondered vaguely if he was as smart as he was good looking. For the first time in days a soft smile graced my lips. Maybe I could do this marriage thing. Maybe I could love Edward maybe everything would be all right.

I blushed as my father gave my hand to Edward, and offered his final blessing as he gave me away. I glanced at our intertwined hands before I let my gaze travel to his face he was smiling beautifully as we stepped in front of the Pastor.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…."

As the words left the Pastors mouth my heart began beating faster than I thought possible a deep blush colored my cheeks. I knew that this was the moment that would change my life forever. There was no going back after this, and after all of the anxiety I'd felt, the fear, it suddenly was the one thing that I wanted most. I wanted to be married to this man and no other; I wanted to be Mrs. Masen.

"I, Edward take you, Isabella, for my lawful wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." his voice was like melting honey and velvet. I didn't know if he wanted me in the way I wanted him right now but, I couldn't have cared less.

With those thoughts in mind I listened as he murmured his vows and I in turn happily murmured mine.

"I, Isabella, take you, Edward, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." His flawless smile widened into infinity as I spoke the words that bound me to him. With the exchange of golden rings mine slightly thinner than his, my own smile spread to match the one on my, with the coming kiss, husbands face.

'I now pronounce you Man and Wife." With the Pastors words our lips met in the most spectacular and beautiful heart stopping kiss.

**A/N ok so I know its not much but I try. Please review!**


End file.
